Rumors & Fun
by mystic strife
Summary: Short story. Yuffie hears that Aries is going on a date with Cloud. Natrually Yuffie goes and spoils the surprise and tells Cloud of Aries plans. But what happens when Aries goes to see Cloud later the night for her 'surprise'


**Rumors & Fun**

Yo everyone. This is my first ever writing a story. I picked Final Fantasy 7 cuz its my favourite. Anyways I hope you like it and don't forget to review once you're done.

* * *

Aeris looked around her garden, pleased. The flowers were blooming so nicely. She loved visiting her old church. Cloud and the group had decided to revisit Midgar for a while, for old times sake. Shinra now had bigger problems than worrying about them. They had Sephiroth to deal with. So naturally being back in Midgar was no risk for them. Not at the moment anyway...

Aeris watered her flowers, being careful to get all of them evenly.

"What's this.......?" she asked curiously, bending over to inspect a flower. The flower was speckled with water. The petals were blue with white ends and tiny drops of green at the very very tip of the petals. She could see no other ones like it. "Ohhhh..." Aeris gasped, admiring it's beauty. Suddenly she knew just what to do. As she plucked it from the ground, the droplets of water flew from the petals. The door swung open. Aeris spun and faced the light that poured into the church.

"Well there ya are Aeris! We've been wondering about you.." Cid said.

"Cid...I'm sorry to have worried you..."

Cid shrugged. "Hell ... I wasn't worried...I mean uh...Well I was but it was mostly Cloud. He was trying to keep track of the whole group. Kinda get em' together.. Damn kid Yuffie's missin too..."

Aeris smiled. "How do you like this flower Cid?"

Aeris held up the flower.

"Holy sh-"

Before he could finish his rude usage of vocabulary, Aeris interrupted "It's for Cloud. I'm giving this to him. Think he'll like it?"

Cid shook his head. "He'll love it. Well I gotta be off and find that damn, no good kid before she gets her ass in trouble again..." Cid said leaving. Aeris waved good-bye as he disappeared through the doors. She smiled to herself.

**Later**

"Any luck Cid?" Tifa asked.

Cid shook his head. "Can't find her anywhere...I found Aeris though...." Cid said, lighting up a cigarette.

Tifa sighed, really not enjoying the smell of cigarette smoke. "All right...well she's bound to be here somewhere...let me just go look for her..."

"Nah no need..." Cid said, taking a puff. "She'll turn up...You oughta seen that flower Aeris had..Wooee!" Cid said, smirking. Tifa nodded, scanning the area for Yuffie, not really paying attention to Cid. "She said she's givin' it to Cloud...well she'd better not wait..." Cid said blowing out smoke.

"She's wha-?!!" Tifa asked, shocked. The world seemed to stop. _Did he just say 'Date!?'_

"I gotta go!" Tifa yelled, and ran off.

Cid watched and shook his watch. "That broad is cute but definitely a little weird...."

**Later**

Tifa sat alone on a wooden crate, away from the group. Too many things went through her mind..._Date...Aeris is doing what I never could...asking Cloud out... _

Tifa sighed sadly.

She had long since given up on finding Yuffie. God only knew where that girl was now...

An unimportant matter now...Cid had said DATE! She was sure of it...

"Heeeeeeeeey Tifee!"

Tifa looked up and saw none other than Yuffie standing over her. Tifa sighed and looked back down. "It's Tifa, Yuffers."

"It's Yuffie!!" she snapped back. Tifa didn't notice. Yuffie then noticed Tifa's state of being.

_What's with her? _Yuffie asked in her head.

"So...Tifa...what's eating you? "Yuffie asked. Tifa barely looked up.

_She'll find out anyway...she always manages to... _

"Aeris is going to ask Cloud out on a date."

Yuffie grinned. "Reeeeally?"

"Yeah...." Tifa said, looking down.

"You look upset.." Yuffie mused.

Tifa then slowly stood up. No...I'm okay...I'll see ya Yuffie" Tifa said, shuffling off.

"Hmmm..." Yuffie though. _This could be fun...._

**Later**

**Knock knock.**

Cloud looked up from polishing his buster sword. "Who...the..." he muttered. Cloud set his sword down on the bed. Maybe it was the group. They were suppose to be meeting up to discuss plans on how to reach Sephiroth. Cloud opened the door.

"Heeeeeeeey Cloud!" Yuffie said, pushing past him and inviting herself in. Yuffie sat on a nearby chair and spun around, facing him. "So...I guess you've heard huh?"

Cloud shook his head. "Heard...?"

Yuffie sighed and glanced over at the materia which was delicately placed in the buster sword. She ran her finger over. Cloud ran over and snatched up the sword.

"Hey!!" Yuffie snapped.

"Heard what Yuffie?" he shot back.

Yuffie grinned. "Bout Aeris..."

Cloud straightened up. "Huh? What about Aeris?"

Yuffie snickered and grinned. "She's coming here...it was suppose to be a surprise but you know me..."

Cloud gave her another look. "Yeah...I do...and you lie...A LOT."

Yuffie looked hurt. "Me? Lie?" she gestured innocently.

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look! Do you really think I'd have made the long trip up here just to talk to YOU?" she snapped.

Cloud thought. He knew Yuffie wasn't fond of him...or anyone else for that matter. Better yet he knew that Aeris thought of herself close to him. But he'd have never thought in THAT way.

"Yuffie...are you sure?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yep...a nice dress...a fancy restaurant...then I heard... though I won't say from who...that she had certain..."Things" planned...afterwards..." Yuffie grinned widely.

Cloud turned a shade of red. That didn't sound very Aeris like...but...

"A-are you serious?"

Yuffie nodded yes, smiling.

Cloud just blinked and stared at her. "Weeeeell...I better be going...I've got plans ya know..." Yuffie said standing. She walked over and grabbed the door.

She then looked back at him once more, opening the door. "And Cloud...don't do anything naughty...Heh heh heh..."

The door clicked closed, leaving Cloud staring in disbelief.

**Later**

Aeris stood at Cloud's door. She waited patiently for the door to open. In her hands she held the beautiful flower which was now in a small single glass vase. The door opened slowly. Cloud stood there. Aeris' jaw dropped. He wore a suit which looked very good on him. His spiky hair had been combed down the best it could be. He smelled of cologne, which to Aeris, smelled wonderful.

She smiled. "Cloud...wha-"

He pulled her inside and closed the door. "Aeris...I heard about tonight...about your plans..."

"Cloud..wh-"

"Just wait...I need to say that...well um...this isn't easy..."

"Cloud..."

"I just don't think that we should do this now...I mean...I never even knew you had these feelings..."

"Cloud."

"I guess I have them too but what I'm saying is th-"

"Cloud!"

"What?!" he asked.

Aeris giggled and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" and for the first time Cloud realized Aeris wasn't even dressed up.

Aeris smiled brightly and stuck the flower into his hands. "I just wanted to give you this flower...I hope you like it."

She opened the door. "That's all I wanted..." she said still giggling a little. She closed the door and left Cloud alone in embarrassment, holding the flower.

**End**

* * *

**Thats it people. Just a little short story. I hoped you liked it. Who knows, I might write some more stories in the future. Anywho, review and see yea.**


End file.
